bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toranova's Comics
Toranova's Comics is a comic series by The Tee. It started on the 20th of July 2008 and was temporarily closed on September 13th 2008, but were relaunched on October 19, 2008. After being closed on September 13th, they reopened on June 20th of 2009. On August 1, 2009 The Tee announced in his Comic Land Wiki blog that he is moving to a new era of comics and has decided to close Toranova's Comics. Characters Through Season 1 to Season 2, the comics had a relatively large amount of characters. It consisted of: Toranova, Maketu, Leroka, Agey, Cya, Ortus and Lenny Kay. The Permanent Guest Stars were: Turaga Dlakii, Tahuri, Kotahn, Dekcatta and Gavla. In Season 3, Lenny Kay, Leroka, Cya and Agey were taken out. The Joker appeared a number of times, though he didn't become a main character. Locations An unknown or otherwise unnamed island in the middle of another undefined region. The island is lush and full of grass plains. There are a few lakes and cliffs. It should be noted that the island is unusually high off the ground. On the island is the mansion, where everybody lives. Review on BZPower Though not very popular post-wise, it hosted one of the biggest phenomenons BZPower topic-wise (or just a very big error). One day, while Tee (and perhaps other members) was posting a new comic, he took a glimpse at the the number of guests in the topic. There were 32. From then on it escaleated for about 2 weeks, when it reached 579 guests viewing. By then, Toranova's Comics had more views than a 50 page comic series. Even though they only had 6 pages. Besides that, it was in the middle of the charts in popularity. Fans, but they weren't very numerous. Change At the start of July, Tee announced that making the random comics that most topics have was taking a toll and him, and he found it much easier to follow a storyline, or more commonly knows as plot. So, only a month after Season 3 began, a new direction would begin. As of right now, there are only a number of facts. *Khols will be a regular. *The series will be horror/dark humour. *It's called "Train." The Comics Themselves Tee's schedule between Season 1 to 2 was the comic-a-day schedule. A grueling task, it finally overcame him. After he reopened the comics for Season 3, Tee relaxed it a bit to a comic every 3-4 days. The comics had an average of 8 panels. The effects were created in Photoshop and sprites assembled in Paint. ''Graah 132'' Graah 132 (or more appropriately named: Long Comic) is the longest comic created by Tee, and is one of the longest in history. In basic terms, it's a Pilot for Season 2. Many different features were in it, including a dimension cross-over to the series Heroes. Guest Stars *Oni *RTNDNA *Hojirick *Rogwiz * Blademan *iPenguin Dlakii and Khols appeared on numerous occasions. Khols was a former PGS was allowed to Guest Star five times, and now is back to PGS status. Dlakii became a PGS due to sheer friendship and epic wickedness. Famous Quotes :"We arent starred to think, fool!" :-Detail, 01 :"The cheetah has to go." :-Toranova, 06 :"Adding the powder and hey, my arm is gone." :Lenny Kay, 08 :"PHYSICAL ASSAULT!!" :Dr.Khols, 10 :"You stop it you saxicolous. Your equanimity is so low that you're already anomalistic" :Gavla, 12 :"This calls for immediate BROOMIFICATION!" :Hojirick, 16 :"The Klinkerpoopians heard you." :Maketu, 21 :"Now let's make him yell at Kopaka ^^" :Leroka, 29 Trivia *The original name for the comics was going to be "Toranova's Broadcasting Comics", but was quickly ditched. *In comic "Leonardo Da Agey", the black business men are actually the guest stars. *The Stweie saga came from Toranova's love for "Family Guy". *Toranova's mask is from an object he stepped on in real life. *At several points in the series, it was implied that Toranova's Comics exist in the same continuity as The Newsroom, as Dlakii was portrayed as the CEO of Channel Billion, at one stage trying to buy a documentary from Gavla and Dekcatta. At present, this implication is slowly but surely being confirmed and built on, with Dlakii and Toranova planning a common setting for the pair of series. Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series